Les funérailles de Pattenrond
by LePouvoirDesMots
Summary: Un petit one-shot sur le couple Dramione.


Voici un petit OS sur le couple Drago/Hermione. J'ai perdu mon chat il n'y a pas longtemps et cette petite histoire m'est venue. L'écrire m'a fait beaucoup de bien, même si je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Bref, je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture**.

Les funérailles de Pattenrond.

Ses livres sous le bras, Hermione prononça son mot de passe qui n'était autre que « Bridget Wenlock », le nom d'une grande arithmancienne. Le tableau du sorcier Otho, un vieux savant fou pivota alors. En pénétrant dans la pièce commune des deux préfets, la jeune Gryffondor fut heureuse de constater que son colocataire était absent. D'un pas léger, elle monta les escaliers. Poussant la porte de sa chambre, elle lâcha un petit soupire avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour y déposer ses livres. Cependant, voilà qu'elle n'avait pas fait un pas en avant, qu'elle en fit deux en arrière, tout en secouant la tête, le regard soudain vide. Son regard était tombé sur le cadavre de son compagnon cher à son cœur. Les larmes commencèrent à couler à flot. Ne pouvant supporter cette image plus longtemps, elle descendit les escaliers et s'effondra près de la cheminée éteinte de la salle commune des préfets. Hermione éclata en sanglot, sans retenue. L'image du cadavre flottait dans son esprit et elle fut prise de spasme. Ce n'était pas possible, ce matin il allait bien, il... Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui. L'air devint soudainement difficile à parvenir jusqu'à ses poumons. A ce même moment, le portrait auquel elle tournait le dos pivota. Elle ravala ses larmes, mais un peu trop bruyamment.

- Granger ?

En entendant son nom, elle se retourna. Chose qu'elle regretta, il ne manquait plus que lui. Ses yeux rougis, ses cheveux collés contre son visage, la bouche ouverte essayant de faire pénétrer l'air dans ses poumons. A travers ses yeux embués, elle reconnut son homologue masculin qui affichait un sourire en coin et semblait imprimer cette image en lui à tout jamais.

- Tu as échoué aux A.S.P.I.C blanc ? Demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

Il se laissa lourdement tombé sur le fauteuil, non loin de là où Hermione s'était effondrée. Cette dernière tentait difficilement de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle était en pleine crise, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des années. En voyant que miss-grande-bouche ne répondait pas à son attaque, ce qui était plus qu'étrange, Drago posa son regard gris acier sur elle. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était en pleine détresse respiratoire. Il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences, il se releva et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Granger ?

- J'arr... à res... respirer. Réussit-elle à dire.

Il venait tout juste de se défaire des griffes de Parkinson qu'il devait déjà gérer un autre problème. Seulement, gérer un spasme du sanglot ce n'était pas la même chose. Bien qu'il ne la supportait pas, il ne souhaitait pas abandonner Granger à sa détresse respiratoire. Il soupira avant de saisir le menton de la Gryffondor. Il soutint son regard noisette embué de larmes, puis souffla doucement sur son visage. Hermione fut surprise par la douceur du Serpentard. Elle sentit l'air pénétrer de nouveau dans ses poumons, elle inspirait et expirait profondément. Drago la lâcha, mais il ne bougea pas et ils se fixèrent lentement. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence.

- Pattenrond... Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Prononcé son nom lui brisa le cœur. Elle s'attendait à l'entendre rire, se moquer d'elle comme il le faisait souvent. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il ne la comprenait pas, pleurer pour un animal... Cependant, il ne dit rien et demeura silencieux. Il la fixait intensément. Il n'avait rien laisser paraître mais cela l'avait plus que surpris de retrouver Granger en pleurs. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle, Hermione Granger savait pleuré. Il sortit de son mutisme.

- Calme-toi, Granger et explique-moi. Souffla-t-il.

Cette dernière baissa la tête et referma ses poings contre le carrelage, qui recouvrait le sol, comme pour se donner du courage. Elle vit une larme s'écraser au sol. S'essuyant les yeux du revers de la manche, elle releva la tête.

- Il... Je suis... Dans ma chambre. S'expliqua-t-elle la voix tremblante. Il est mort.

Alors qu'elle énonçait cette vérité, Hermione sentit ses joues s'inonder un peu plus. Drago plissa les sourcils, avant de se relever silencieusement. Sûrement en avait-il assez de la voir se morfondre là pour ce qu'il pensait être rien. Mais ce n'était pas rien, il avait été là avec elle ses sept dernières années. Il la suivait partout, même chez les Weasley, où il s'amusait à courir après les gnomes. A se souvenir, elle laissa un cri étouffé s'échapper. Elle avait mal. Soudain, la voix froide de Malefoy brisa le silence que seuls quelques sanglots franchissaient.

- Debout Granger. Et suis-moi, rajouta-t-il finalement.

Celle-ci le regarda silencieusement. Sous la pression du regard gris acier de son homologue masculin, elle se résigna à l'écouter. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait en sept ans. Lorsqu'elle fut sur ses pieds, le Serpentard lui fit signe de tête de le suivre. Dans le plus grand des silences, elle le suivit. Monté les marches lui semblait si difficile maintenant alors qu'il y a une bonne demi-heure, elle l'avait fait en sautillant de joie, transpirant de bonheur. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre, cette même chambre où était Pattenrond. Voyant la Gryffondor pétrifiée sur place, Drago répéta son signe de la tête, seulement cette fois-ci, il lui adressa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Hermione fit alors un pas en avant et vit son colocataire hocher la tête.

- Je ne veux pas entrer Malefoy. Dit-elle dans un murmure en le rejoignant. Je ne peux pas.

- Tu dois entrer.

Le ton de sa voix était doux, mais ferme et autoritaire. A ses côté, elle pénétra dans sa chambre où le rouge et or dominait. Que ce soit sur la couette, les oreilles ou les rideaux. Elle connaissait cette chambre par cœur, seulement, en cet instant, quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ouvre les yeux, Granger.

Elle ne voulait pas les ouvrir. Voir son chat au poil roux étendu sur le sol de sa chambre, le corps complètement inerte... Non, non, non. Cette vision lui était insupportable. Hermione sentit soudain une main se glisser dans la sienne, sous la surprise, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se raidit automatiquement. Elle ne jeta pas un regard à Malefoy, trop captivé par ce qu'elle voyait. Pattenrond reposait dans un panier pour chat qui était aussi blanc que la neige qui tombait depuis quelques jours.

- Orchideus. Marmonna son voisin en levant sa baguette.

Une couronne de fleur se dessina comme par magie. Hermione qui avait cessé de pleurer, laissa un larme rouler sur sa joue droite. Elle fit un pas en avant, rompant le contact avec Drago et s'abaissa devant le panier où reposait son chat qui semblait être simplement endormi. Elle tendit une main hésitante et le caressa la main tremblante.

- Il m'agaçait plus que tout parfois. Murmura-t-elle. Pas plus que toi Malefoy, ne te méprends pas. Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle cru l'entendre rire.

La brune aux yeux noisette encore rougis, se remémorait toutes sortes de souvenir. Comme le jour où en rentrant de l'école, elle l'avait vu sur le chemin du retour et avait supplié de ramasser ce pauvre chat errant qui était à l'époque qu'un petit chaton. Repensé à ce souvenir s'était douloureux, mais ça faisait du bien. Elle se disait que même s'il n'était plus là, il restera à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire à travers des souvenirs. Essuyant ses larmes, elle se releva et se recula. Son regard rencontra alors celui de Drago qui n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre, il était resté, attendant qu'elle eut fini. Ce dernier tendit sa baguette magique et prononça « duro », le chat se changea instantanément en pierre puis tout disparu. Le panier à chat, le chat changer en pierre et la couronne de fleur disparurent. De dernières larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune Gryffondor qui fixa longuement l'endroit d'où venait de disparaître son chat. Drago quitta finalement la chambre de Granger, chambre qui était en tout point comme la sienne, excepté que les couleurs dominantes pour lui étaient le vert et l'argent. Elle quitta à son tour sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Ce fut mollement qu'elle descendit les marches, puis elle s'arrêta brusquement avant la dernière et releva la tête. Le Serpentard était installé sur le canapé et fixait le feu qu'il avait allumé dans la cheminée. Une question lui trottait dans la tête, inspirant longuement, elle finit par la poser.

- Comment tu as su quoi faire... pour la crise ?

Drago continua de fixer l'âtre de la cheminée avec intérêt, comme si un match de Quidditch s'y déroulait. Il ne lui répondit pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait aidé, qu'il avait changé et qu'il se confierait à elle. Hermione laissa glisser son bras de la rampe.

- Merci. Fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Drago releva la tête, surpris. Lui qui s'efforçait chaque jours de ne rien laissé paraître ne put s'empêcher de paraître surpris. Il transperça la jeune fille de son regard acier, puis après un certain temps, il brisa le silence qu'il avait laissé s'installer.

- Tu as dit Granger ? Claironna-t-il posément.

- Tu as très bien entendu.

Elle vint finalement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil une personne qui était vide et imita son homologue masculin en fixant les flammes qui dansait dans le foyer de la cheminée. Elle avait été surprise du comportement de Malefoy. Il n'était plus cet idiot des années précédentes. Enfin, il l'était encore, mais moins. Hermione glissa ses cheveux collés à son visage derrière ses oreilles, elle était encore triste, mais la douleur semblait s'être apaisée. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle reviendrait et qu'un vide contant emplirait son coeur.

- Oh et pour ta gouverne, j'ai réussi aux examens blancs des A.S.P.I.C. L'informa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que tu as réussi.

Son ton n'était pas mauvais, ce qui troubla la Gryffondor qui n'avait pas pour habitude de se retrouver face à un Malefoy qui ne lui lançait pas des répliques cinglantes à longueur de temps.


End file.
